


Purify

by anaesthesia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Demon AU, M/M, Masochism, Priest Kink, Rimming, Sadism, kinda underage ??, priest erwin, student Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaesthesia/pseuds/anaesthesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell had never seemed so good before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purify

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the same titled song of Placebo, [Purify](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05Dlf7VEXgY) . I suggest you to check it out ;)  
> I can't tag this work as 100% underage since Levi is a hundred years old demon- just currently in the form of a 16 years old boy... If this bothers you, then I suggest you to not read any further. :)
> 
> Special thanks to Ashy ( [HotTitanDate](http://hottitandate.tumblr.com/) )for giving me motivation to write this piece of shit and for suggesting this song :D

   He had never imagined himself in a situation - or, rather, in a position like this. Everyone on this planet has sinned once in their life. However, Pastor Erwin Matthew Smith was going straight to hell.

  He could feel Levi pressed onto him, cock already dripping with pre-cum. The boy above him was moaning hoarsely whilst he was desperately thrusting in the crook of his arched back. They would hear him. They would know. They would know his secret, his sin-

  They would know.

  He moved his fingers inside of him, dragging them deeply into him, scratching his clenching walls, spreading him in half. He gasped amazed by the animosity of those two fingers- those two delicate fingers, made to play heavenly tunes on the piano, now gliding through sinful waters. He moaned again and again and again, reminding himself that he must stay quiet, suppress any sound, any feeling. The more Levi moved his fingers in and out of him, the more the pastor felt himself losing his sight, silently screaming every time Levi traced that single, magical spot. He needed more. He wanted more. He wanted to feel him deep inside of him, to fill him, to fuck him hard, to silence every voice of logic that was left low-whispering within his head.

  “Do you like it, Father?” His tone was all but mocking- yet, promising. His breath hot against the cell of his ear, melting his skin. A lewd sound escaped once again from his sealed lips. His breath leaving along the way with the acceptance of how much he wanted the boy, leaving him breathless, panting. He leaned onto the heat of the boy’s body, groaning as he felt again his cock twitching between their bodies, responding at every sound the pastor was making.

  Levi grabbed the chain of the metallic holy cross around his neck, swirling it around his hand and forcing his face upwards. The holy cross now placed just below his lower lip. Levi yanked his head back, the cross digging into the soft flesh of his bruised lips, hurting him in the most arousing way.

  “I said-” his voice turned dark, dangerous. There was an animal or a demon growling above him, demanding from him, blotting his trembling body with pitch black ink. And it hurt, it truly hurt. But he loved it.

  “Do you like it, Father?”

  The boy’s lips lingered on his ear, brushing them softly against the reddish edges. He waited for an answer- an answer that pastor Erwin could not voice out, could not admit out loud- either to Levi or even himself. He closed his eyes, shutting out any beam of light, pressing his eyelids closed so hard that it hurt. He refused to reply, wishing that he would shut out any other emotion, mute his own thoughts.

  All Levi received was unwanted silence. He withdrew his fingers from the man, clicking disapprovingly his tongue. His soft, reassuring warmth abandoned him as Levi moved away from him. He was bending over the oaked desk. Scattered sheets of paper created a further mess as frames of photographs were thrown on the floor, their glasses already broken, when Levi had pushed him vigorously on the wooden surface, knocking his breath out, pressing his head down with his fist entangled through his golden locks, hair pulled, his face burning in anticipation and arousal.

  “Stubborn old man,” he heard the boy muttering faintly. In the absence of his fingers Erwin almost whined. Yet, he remembered just in time the sharp edges of the cross biting his skin. He remained silent, a muffled moan trapped into his mouth, echoing inside his body. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe Levi had had enough of him, of their dangerous games, and he would leave, let him go.

 

  Because Erwin couldn’t let Levi go.

 

  He wasn’t strong enough to let him go. He needed him- as much as he despised himself for this. He hadn’t experienced such strong and deep desire in his entire life until now. He wasn’t sure if Levi meant for him something more than their occasional lustful sessions. Yet, in this blissful state he couldn’t think anything else but how these fingers had been moving inside of him, scissoring and curling, tracing again and again over that sweet spot that had his body experiencing a relentless series of violent spasms.

 

  The boy was merciless. But Erwin wasn’t seeking his mercy. He drank in any form of belligerence, the blindness that was engulfing him when the boy was around him, the thin cloth wrapped around his eyes and he was sinking further in his hell; the sweet flames burning his skin as Levi was tracing every inch of his body with his lips, his tongue, his hands…

  Hell had never seemed so good before.

  Levi swiftly, without any warning as he used to, thrust into him, his cock buried deep inside his arsehole, the walls of him burning at the cruel stretching. A cry slipped away immediately from his lips, mixed in the air with pleasure and pain. He closed his eyes, tears pricking dangerously at the edges, ready to create their own free falling path through his flushed cheeks. The metallic tips of the cross intruded his mouth. He choked. His mind empty. Every thought, every speck of logic flying away along with this single moan.  He let Levi violate him in any possible way. He let himself be played like a cheap doll, a cheap whore.

  The cross’s chain twisted in the boy’s grip. He pushed his head further back, the stance igniting the skin and bones of his neck like he was being purred by acid.  Levi didn’t move inside of him, being stilled on a display of power, his sadistic nature resurfacing. He leaned closer at the quavering man, echoing again the same question, so close to his ear, so close, so close at him.

  “Do you like it,” he breathed out, “Father?” His voice deep and dark. Erwin knew that he had to run, run away from this trap, from the smirking boy above him- yet, his legs gave up. He spread them further in an attempt to feel more of him, craving the burn further in his body, arching and moaning as he glided on his cock. The chain around his face tightened, demanding an answer-  the boy commanding the words out of his lips by this sweet, sweet pain.

  The pastor remained silent, his reply yet unspoken as if it was the worst sin, a secret he could not tell anyone else- a secret he feared even to admit to himself. “So?” Levi inquired again, getting impatient. He could feel the anger in the boy’s eyes piercing him like daggers. Silence once again enveloped the room, their rapid heartbeats and frantic panting only soughing between the little space of their collided bodies. Erwin bit the inside of his cheeks, refusing to reply, eyes sealed while his whole body, famished, devoured Levi’s hot cock. The boy didn’t move either. So, Erwin took the matter into his own hands. He shifted forward, his arms supporting him with trouble on the wooden desk. He slid off from his cock, an unwanted whine filling the eerie silent room along with a lewd plop. He thrust again on his cock, wanting to bury Levi’s shaft once again deep inside, to savor it. His butthole ached for his cock, the only thing that could give him the wanton catharsis- even if it lasted for desperately not enough minutes. His lips opened into a silent prayer as he descended onto Levi’s lascivious prick, already salivating at the itching penetration.

 

  Yet, the burning feeling never arrived. The blond pastor left a cry, eyes cracking slowly open. Levi lunged forward; digging his knee in the arch of pastor’s back, propelling himself above the ground. Erwin was sure the boy’s foot didn’t reach the floor. Only the knee on his back was steadying him. He balanced on him, surprisingly effortlessly, without any difficulty. Erwin felt his cock, wet and hot, on his spine. Levi jerked a few times, knowing how much that move was affecting him. Erwin moaned, pressing their bodies harder together, enclosing Levi’s shaft with his own flesh.

  Levi left a weak groan. He grabbed Erwin’s hip harder, digging his nails into the red flesh. Erwin could imagine the damaged state of his body; hair tangled into a golden mess, cheeks flushed scarlet, red stains around his face already forming because of the tight chain, his body naked decorated with numerous scratches and love bites, striking bruises on his hips- Levi’s mark all over his body.

  “Father, Father…” His lips wondered from his back, leaving chaste kisses on his ruined body. His voice for once was soft, pronouncing his title in mere whispers, care and love hidden beneath them. Yet, the pastor knew that all this was an act, a façade Levi easily put on whenever he wanted to play with him. Erwin knew. But he didn’t care. He was willing to be his plaything.

  You can’t resist the demon if he’s so beautiful.

  Erwin was already falling in his trap. Or maybe he was falling deeper… He wished only to be with him- damned the do’s and don’ts.

  Levi’s tongue glided through his ear, slippery and too long, circling his ear. Maybe it was the pastor’s imagination. He wasn’t thinking straight. Nobody could have such long tongue.

  His thoughts were cut off abruptly as their place took the overwhelming feeling of teeth against his skin. Levi bit his ear like an animal, ready to tear it completely off. He growled, bringing Erwin’s body closer to his by the hand on his hip. Erwin groaned and sighed like a prey. The erected member of Levi pressed between their bodies, pre-cum licking through the back of his back. He was so close, yet not enough close. He wanted more. He needed it- He was going crazy.

  “Yes! YES! I like it, Levi! Please- please… I need-“ he begged and begged again, voice fragile, mirroring his despair, the need to be filled and fucked until every guilt was vanished. “Please…”

  “Please what, Father?” Levi asked again, insisting on making him voice out every word of shame. The hand, which was restraining him with the cross, now entangled through the locks of his hair. He let briefly the chain go as he started petted him, brushing his hair tenderly- an action of affection Levi refrained adamantly showing. He was a stranger. A sweet Levi. Someone else. Erwin wondered how someone could act so differently, queerly as if there were two personalities into one body.

  His lips found again the nape of his neck. Touches of soft petals against his skin made him shiver. “Please, Levi…” His breathing deepened by every kiss, every touch, every reminder of the awaiting pleasure. “I need your cock. I need you to fuck me- fuck me hard. I-“

  His next words were left hanging in the air as Levi moved above him and less than a breath long he slammed into him. The fitting was too tight- for both them. Erwin screamed as Levi’s cock penetrated him, passing through the pink- not enough- big ring. It stunk. It hurt. But nothing in the world felt better.

  He cried out, incoherent prayers and words fleeing from his lips. Levi’s hand was hooked on his hip, finger-nails sinking into him, blood rushing out from his bruised skin. The other hand, which was before stroking affectionately his hair, grabbed him vigorously. He grinded his teeth, clenching the metallic cross in a desperate attempt to give no more satisfaction to the boy above him.

  “You will get what you want, Father. I assure you,” the young man hissed when his cock was deep hidden inside of him, only his balls failing to enter him. He wasted no time on moving. He was merciless. He backed up, moving his hips away from his cheeks. He freed himself completely before he thrust again in. He stretched him incredibly, painfully wide. Erwin squeezed his ass, his cheeks trapping Levi’s cock between his walls, wanting more of him. Levi’s cock sank in impossibly deeper. The raven moaned, a weak whine leaving from his lips and ruining his perfect, composed self. Erwin shifted towards the slim body, enclosing his heat. Erwin closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Levi inside of him, the honeyed pang of him stretching him, the fast breathing of the boy, the change of his structure. He closed his eyes and fell in deeper into _their_ hell.

  Levi growled, his muscles tensed, his feet almost betraying him. He grabbed again the chain of the cross, rolling it around his pale hand before he jerked the pastor’s head again backwards, holding him still like a horse. He woke up from his momentary slumber and pulled away, the tip of cock, though still inside of him. Erwin desperately squeezed his ass-cheeks again in attempt to keep him inside. He wanted – needed – to feel him as much as it was possible.

  “Cock slut,” Levi spat out. He thrust again in, this time with much more gusto, venom, agitation. He wanted to hurt him, violate him. The chain ripped off his lips, cutting them in the middle, breaking their bonds. He cried out a hopeless scream. He had given all his self to him but the boy was seeking more and more and more. Greed played him like an old, worn out doll- the game well too known.

  His dread cries were mixed with his soft, almost faded moans. Levi yanked his head to the side. Lining his lips to his, he kissed him or, rather, collided his lips with his own - as if he had to prove how strong he was- crushing their paleness on his bruised and stained red from fresh blood. He kissed like he fucked; hard, fiercely, a boy trying to prove that he was a man.

  His tongue was pressed under the metallic cross. He wanted nothing more to feel Levi’s mouth, to lick his way into his sweetness. The boy shifted away, distance falling off between their faces again. Erwin whined at the lost of contact. He drew his face closer to Levi’s, damned the ache of the chain around his face. He looked into his eyes like a pleading child, asking for another kiss. He caught Levi’s bottom lip between his lips, nibbling at it, tugging him closer. Much to Erwin’s surprise Levi let him do as he pleased. He let him intrude his mouth. He captured his bottom lip again, closing his eyes, and sucked it slowly, leisurely. Levi’s grip into his hair loosened. Instead of his hair being plucked out, he felt Levi’s hand cupping his scalp. He pushed his face, not abruptly, not hard, not for once showing his power over him- but with desperation in his action. His fingers curled into his golden mess. Erwin tasted his moans. He sucked and nibbled at his lip in anguish, afraid that Levi would soon retreat his lips, that he would soon fade. He once again compressed their lips together with insistence, as if he could bound them together for an eternity. He kissed him long, no need to inhale again. He kissed, afraid of the absence of his lips. He hanged on his lips, trapped in this moment. The future was scary. His heart ambivalent. He was confused. The rights and wrongs were enmeshed together into a curled ball without a beginning or ending.

  So, he grasped the present.

  Levi at one point abandoned his lips. Erwin sighed, crestfallen. Levi quickly covered again his own lips with his body. He left scattered, wet kisses all over his body, his tongue following every curve of his upper body, nuzzling into his warmth. He tasted the salt of his sweat. He breathed in his scent and hummed. Erwin was left undone, swaying his hips in a silent rhythm. Levi was still inside him. He moaned when Levi’s teeth scratched the line of his spine. The white of them followed the path of his body from his neck down to the middle of his spine before he licked his way upwards again to the nape of neck. There he placed a gentle kiss as if he was apologizing.

  And when he finally moved Erwin was sure he was living in heaven. Levi’s cock brushed his prostate again. He never abandoned his hole, the tip of his cock just barely reaching his pink ring when he was withdrawing only to slam back again inside; fucking him roughly- just how they both liked it. He didn’t move too slowly. Neither too fast. He brought enough force into his thrusts, sinking his cock deep inside of him, burying its whole length within his lubed, constricted walls. Every thrust, every vicious jerk on the desk, had him panting and moaning. He bit down the sharp edges of the cross. He tried to occupy his mouth with something else than crying out incoherent words and Levi’s name- his name always on the edge of his lips.    

  Levi’s hand clasped his neck, squishing his throat just enough to announce his presence, to prove his dominance. His hand tightened around his neck at each thrust forward. A fire had been ignited in the pits of his stomach, gradually spreading through the rest of his body, tickling his fingers. He gritted his teeth against the bitter surface of the cross, feeling Levi’s come still lingering in his mouth. He slid his tongue over the cross, tasting its blank tang mingled with Levi’s bitter come. His tongue glided through it and he imagined again the roseate prick inside his mouth, the pressure against the back of his neck, the close fit. He had fought to elicit from Levi all those vulgar – and, yet, melodic- sounds. He had licked and sucked until his mouth hurt. However, that hadn’t stopped him. He had traced the tip of his tongue numerous times from the base of his cock to its tip, where he had trapped him into his mouth again, savoring Levi’s bitter drops. He had planted kissed across the underside vein on his cock, letting his lips linger a little longer, feeling the heartbeats rush through Levi’s body. He had stopped his descending only to pull in his mouth his swelled balls- one each time. He had grazed his teeth lightly across the mauve skin, before his lips touched again one of his sacks. Then, he’d lied out his tongue, settling down of his ball, before he had started mapping it out with his tongue, slicking it wholly. He had drawn it into his mouth, craning his neck to engulf him completely into his mouth, giving enough pressure to not hurt him but cause him to groan and moan above him. The hands into his hair had toughened the binds in his locks. He had let him fall from his mouth, a string of drool linking them both. He had quickly seized between his soft and bruised lips the other ball, sucking it hungrily. He had peeked at Levi. He had been watching him, the strands of his hair falling on his face, hiding his eyes, creating a shadow through them. They had turned black. He set free his ball. He’d covered the bottom of his cock with his palm and dipped onto his member, engulfing him with the heat of his mouth. He had shut his eyes and turned all his attention on his task. He had sucked with ferocity, engulfing into his mouth as much length of his cock his throbbing mouth let him.

  He felt the tip of the cross hitting his esophagus and almost gagged. He suppressed the physical need to choke and pressed his eyelids shut even closer, tears already flowing across his cheeks. He remembered the feeling of Levi’s cock assaulting his mouth, smacking his tip against the back of his neck- the hand around his neck feeling the bulge of his cock through his flesh.

  He whined once again as Levi’s cock brushed over his prostate. His moves became frantic, booming into him cruelly- but, oh how much Erwin loved it. He grasped into his hands whatever he found in front of him- some sheets of white paper, anything to hold. He creased the straight pages, his hands turning into fists whilst his toes curled. He pressed his face on the wooden surface and surrendered completely to Levi.

  At each moment passing by, he felt himself reaching closer to end, to the ecstasy. He counted his rasped breaths, the poundings of their hips. His body betrayed him. He was incapable to even warn Levi that he was almost there, ready to come. He remembered the way Levi had gotten rid of his load into his mouth, the way he had forced himself more into Erwin’s mouth. His nose buried into Levi’s thin, black forest of pubic hair- his nose being tickled. He remembered the way his cock had twitched and Levi’s high pitched moan- the way his come had drifted down his throat sweeter than the Eucharist.

  He screamed out Levi’s name into a half payer, the cross sliding off from his mouth and falling onto the desk. His whole body became numb. He let go off the papers. He felt himself flee from his own body as a wave of nothingness overruled his body, his mind, his soul… Levi held him up, both of his hands gripping his hips. His hole became tighter, making every jerk of Levi difficult. He didn’t take long for him to follow. He came with a hoarse moan, body going rigid and falling limbless on top of Erwin. He rested his face on his back, inhaling deep, bringing himself slowly to reality, grounding himself.

  Erwin made a sound of protest. Levi was still inside him. He rose, hands still on Erwin’s back supporting him. He dragged his limp cock slowly out of Erwin’s ravaged hole, his eyes glowing as his hole twitched around his cock. Mesmerized, he watched his come flowing out of the dark red gap. Lustrous pearls trailed the crease of his smooth ass cheeks, descending languidly. Levi followed the white drops, hypnotized. He slowly kneeled. He hands came to cup Erwin’s cheeks tenderly. His thumbs moved in southing circles, caressing the man, as if he could erase the pain. He parted his velvety mounds as more come sprang free. It glided to his balls, shortly stopping before it turned into powerful, snowy orbs. It was dangerously ready to fall on the floor. Before it would break away from his skin, Levi moved his mouth toward it; he opened his mouth and licked it.

  He was a greedy boy, though. One never was enough. He always sought more.

  He traced the chink of his butt with the tip of tongue, swallowing his come like cool dewdrops in a hot summer noon. He whirled his tongue around the brim, taking in his mouth every sign of their not so ethical meeting.

  “Levi,” Erwin just barely muttered. He was drained. “Please, no more…” Yet, he knew this boy. He knew he would not stop. But he still hoped, as he still hoped for purification.

  The sharp edges of the boy’s teeth dug into his flesh- a warning for him to stop. “Don’t speak. Shut your mouth.” Erwin let his lids fall close again. He was weak. He could not protest anymore. He was in the boy’s mercy. It was hopeless.

  The warm feeling of Levi’s tongue returned. Levi, skillful as he was, moved his tongue in such ways that made him moan- almost. He traced over and over again his prostate. It was impossible. But Erwin had never experienced physical satisfaction with another person, except Levi. It was impossible- but good. So good that it riled him again up. He bit his lower lip, muting his embarrassing moans.

  He was stiffly hard again when Levi finished cleaning him up, swallowing each drop of his own come. The boy shifted away from him. He heard him putting on his clothes. Yet, Erwin couldn’t move. A wild thirst was burning his throat, sprouting for the pits of his abdomen. He grinded his teeth and raised himself to immediately fall on the floor, breathing heavily and with a quite obvious erection. He rested his head against the desk, his hands becoming steel fists. He refused to touch himself. He felt so dirty.

  And suddenly Levi was on top of him, straddling his thighs, a gentle, pleasurable weight covering and protecting him from the room’s coldness.

  “I’m going to hell,” he whispered, a simple statement, a destined future. Levi laughed. He laughed not like a child, not like a boy of his age. The sound that was fleeing from his lips wasn’t innocent, cheerful. It was a dreadful symphony.

  He snapped open his eyes, looking at the beautiful form of the evil itself.

  “Oh, Erwin…” Levi’s tone was sweet, comforting. His keen teeth, his vicious smile, though, betrayed him. He was amused by his despair.

  “At least enjoy it,” he said and leaned closer, dragging him into a long, heated kiss. He grabbed his right hand, bringing it closer to his cock. He wrapped his hand with his own and started moving it up and down, jerking him off. Erwin moaned against his lips. Levi nibbled at his lower lip, sinking his teeth into the pink flesh until both of them could taste blood. He sucked at the red spot, tightening both of their grips around Erwin’s cock and moving their hands with more momentum.

  Erwin was close, too close. Just another thrust, just one more time-

  But Levi stood up. Erwin opened his eyes and mouth as well, ready to voice out a protest. Although, a hopeless cry choked him. He moved his hand frantically, staring at Levi with pleading eyes, asking so many questions, pleading him to continue. Yet, he saw only lethargy into the boy’s eyes. He saw a devil into a boy’s body. He saw Hell and he enjoyed it.

  He came for a second time with a groan. He gasped for air. His heartbeats slowly decreasing. He clasped the cross on his chest and prayed.

  “Prayers won’t save you, Erwin.” The boy spoke out. He was staring at him from across the room, hand on the doorknob. “Once you fall, it’s impossible to rise up again.” And with that Levi was gone, closing the door behind him as well as Heaven’s door.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I apologize for any mistakes, but feel free to mention them!  
> I feel so self-conscious about my writing and especially my smut. So, I would appreciate if you could just drop a comment and tell me what you liked or not- so, I could improve.  
> If this gets enough response, I would like to write a sequel. I have already some ideas *winks winks*
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated :D


End file.
